


The fox who protected the stag's son

by crimson_queen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen





	1. A new mission -Tsunade POV

  
I downed the rest of my drink as I sat back down at my desk. Shizune persuaded me to get back to work. I sighed. This Hokage business was hard. I just started going through the list of missions, which was very minimal at best.  
"Save the cat...Find the pet...No..." I sighed. All of the missions were crappy at best. I dropped the papers back on my desk and pinched the bridge of my nose. "How am I supposed to bring in income...like this." I grumbled.  
Before anything else could happen, a large mass of smoke filled the room. I coughed and waved away some of what I could. "What the hell..."  
Once it became clearer again in my room and I could see, I saw a figure slowly getting up. It was an elderly man.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I came from Hogwarts school of wizardry in London, a good ways away from here"  
"I would say so." I said, leaning back in my chair. This was looking promising, a new mission possibly. "Okay, what can I do for you, albus?" I asked, gesturing for him to take a seat.  
"This might be ahead of your capabilities, but I am here to ask...more like beg for your aid." He started.  
I leaned forward in my desk leaning my chin on my closed hands. "What is the problem?"  
"There is a young boy, who is the only chance of saving our world and school. He is also the target of a supremely evil man and his associates."  
I thought for a moment. "Alright, I will help you. First, though, I'll need to ask you a few questions."  
"Sounds fair."  
"Who is this 'supremely evil guy' and his associates. I need to know his capabilities in order to know who and how many to send." I said.  
"Even I do not know his full capabilities, although he favors a killing curse and torture curse." Albus said.  
I took notes as we talked. At the end I knew who I was sending. "Thank you Albus. I will be sending a large-ish group to meet you tomorrow?" I said.  
"And who are the people that you are possibly sending. I have only heard of the ninjas that come from here."  
"They are not wizards or witches, in the sense that they don't need wands. But they are pretty similar in the sense that they all have individual talents and skills. I am sending them undercover, so if you could produce the uniforms and supplies needed."  
"Of course. Thank you." Albus said, leaving the way he had come.


	2. The team

I took a deep breath, I had to think of who to send. I had a list of who I was going to send. I finally figured out my team. I sent Shizune to go fetch them. I was going to send out at least one Junin to watch over the team. 


	3. New mission...finally -Naruto pov

I yawned as I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was in the middle of morning ramen, when I heard a rock hit my window. I begrudgingly got up from my seat at the table and walked over. I opened the window to see Sasuke throwing rocks at my window. "Hey! What do you want?" I asked. "Shizune sent me to get you. Tsunade has a rather large mission for us. Come on!" Sasuke said. I almost choked on my ramen. "A MISSION!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY! I AM COMING!" I called back, racing to my room, finishing up my ramen in between arm holes. I got dressed and raced down the stairs. "Well, that was fast." Sasuke said, smirking. I laughed. And we raced to the Hokage's office. 

Once we got to the meeting room, it was almost filled with chuunin and kakashi and Baku were there as well. I recognized three of the sand ninjas; Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. Among the chuunin from our village, there was sakura, shikamaru, choji, ino, kiba and aburame. I could only imagine the importance of this mission. 

"Good, you're all here. I have received word that a young boy, by the name of Harry Potter. This is a rather long, gruesome mission, which will last 7 years, or until the instigator of this mission thinks he is safe." Tsunade reported.

I couldn't stop the smile. "7 years?! sweet! Now this is what I am talking about." I cheered. Everyone else rolled their eyes and continued listening. I zoned out though. Shikamaru shoved me when it was all over and we went to pack. It took a while, but I met all the others in a large group by the gate of konohagakure.

"I can't believe it is for 7 years." I said cheering. "Okay, you can give it a break." Shikamaru whined. Just as I was going to retort something, an old man appeared in a giant cloud of smoke. "Sorry to appear like this, but we can't wait for you guys to walk all the way to London." He said.

We all looked at each other. "I am albus. The instigator of the mission." We then calmed down. "This might be a little strange, but I am going to ask you all to hold hands." He said. We were all skeptical of what was going on, but we all did as we were told. In a blink of an eye, we arrived in front of the Hogwarts building which looked like a huge castle. We all were also wearing black robes. "We are here." Albus said.

"Here are your wands, and with that, let's get you guys undercover as first years."  


	4. getting sorted ~ sasuke POV

I sighed and walked up a large stair case. Baku was being enrolled as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and basically given a quick synopsis of what to do in class. I rolled my eyes, his class was going to be pitiful at best. We got to the top of the flight and gathered into the large group of other first years and tried to blend in. I looked around among the crowd. Dumbledore said that the boy had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. I soon picked him out of the crowd. I kept in mind that 'Lord Voldemort' wasn't here. It wasn't long before an elderly lady came out to talk to us before we were lead into the great hall to get sorted into our houses. 

I sighed and walked in. It was filled with people. There were 4 large tables going vertically and one long one at the front going horizontally. Assuming for the teachers because I saw Baku sitting up there. He gave me a nod and drank something from his goblet. I sighed and waited for my name to be called along with all the others.


	5. Results ~Baku POV

I was sitting at the front table, for the staff and was thinking about classes. Sasuke, Ino, Temari were slytherin, everyone else except choji was gryffindore. Choji was placed in Hufflepuff. I smirked to myself and semi worried for them on how they would get on. "So, you're the new Defense against the dark arts teacher, eh?" I was jolted out of my thoughts by a man who was speaking to me. "Yes, what do you teach?" I asked, turning to look at the speaker. 

"I, teach potions." He says as if I should already know. He was roughly in his 30s and had short black hair that fell to his shoulders. His face was withered, and I could tell in his eyes that he's been through things that the others have not. He wore all black, unlike the others. I nodded, as to pretend I cared, before he randomly struck up a conversation about different potions, and how his true talent was for defense against the dark arts. 


	6. Drama ~Gaara

I walked to my seat at the gryffindore table, which happened to be in front of Harry. I looked beside me and there were two identical twins sitting on either side of me. I rolled my eyes, and slowly began to eat the never ending food plates in front of me. "Hey." One of them chorused. I took a deep breath and looked at the one speaking. "What?" I responded. "You're different." My eyes widened at that. "So?" "Wow...you're cool." Said the other. They sounded exactly the same, which was annoying a little. "...Thanks..." I said, before returning to eat. "What's that gourd on your back for?" I was actually surprised they didn't open the conversation with that. "...special abilities..." I said. "Aaaahhh...special abilities." The twins said in unison. I have to admit, it sent a chill down my spine. I sighed as they finally went back to minding their own business. 

"Yeah, they are a huge lot of chatterboxes..." A girl said. She was sitting beside harry. I smiled and continued. 

"Who's this? The freak with the gourd on his back." A snide remark came from behind me. I turned around to see a short, blonde haired kid walking over to me. "Oh crap..."Kankuro muttered to himself, coming over. "This can't be good." Temari said, slowly walking over to watch. "Kid, backoff before you get your ass handed to you." Kankuro said, trying to defuse the situation. "Oh yeah, what can the kid do, hit me like a girl?" 

I stood up slowly and came up maybe a couple inches taller than the kid. The cork to the gourd popped off. "You asked for it." I threatened as sand trickled out of the gourd and started surrounding the kid's feet. The kid instantly changed his tone. He tried leaving however he couldn't because he was half covered in sand. I smirked and watched him squirm.


	7. Who is he? ~ snape POV

I was talking with professor flitwich when I heard groanings and grumblings coming from the gryffindore table. I was about to get up when I felt a gust of wind pass me and Baku who was sitting next to me a second ago was gone, and showed up next to the guys. He pulled the boys apart and sent Draco to his seat. I didn't even see him move. Just saw the result of the man's skill and speed. That Gaara kid...has some strange abilities so young. I wonder what are the end of his abilities. 


	8. Resolving the situation ~ Baku

I raced down to where the kerfuffle was taking place. I quickly found out the blonde slytherin boy started it and dragged him back to his spot. I then walked back to Gaara. "No bloodshed, you hear, that is not why we are here, remember?" I whispered into his ear. "He started it." I heard him say. "I know he did." I replied as I walked back to the table. 

"There is more to you than meets the eye... isn't there?" The man beside me said. I chuckled. "I guess you could say that." I responded. 


End file.
